Afterburn
by mrbeans
Summary: The Titans are pushed to the limit when an evil spell swiches Robin with his evil, alternate universe self. BBRae, slight RobStar
1. Illusions: The Dawn of Doom

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc 1: Illusions **

**Chapter I: The Dawn of Doom**

**By: mrbeans**

**Beta read by: El Queso de Maliscioso  
**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new major fic series. I've been working on this chapter for months now and I'm so glad it's finally ready to release. This takes place post-series about a month or 2 after. It also assumes that "Things Change" never happened.**

**Without further ado, I present Afterburn: Part I**

Malchior stood atop the ruined remains of a building, looking out at the cold red sunrise. He looked to his side, where his boss stood.

"Everything is going acording to plan" said Malchior.

"Indeed it is" said his master "But there is one last piece of the puzzle to assemble. The other Titans must be eliminated before we can truly consider ourselves to be victorious. You know what to do."

The dragon smiled and flew down from the building, off to his library to find the perfect seed to plant.

The mysterious master looked out across the horizon. "Look out Titans, your counterparts stood no chance against me and neither do you."

-

A dimension away the Titans were persuing Dr. Light, who apparently had a hard time with learning that he could never win.

"I shall be victorious!" said Light "Sooner or later you will see the light!" he shot a blast of energy at Raven, who simply deflected it with an energy shield.

Robin activated his staff and lunged at Dr. Light. The goateed villain pulled out a sword made of light and cut through the staff with ease. He swung at Robin several times but he dodged every attempt..

Cyborg flew through the air and power punched Dr. Light in the side. This sent him flying into a nearby wall. Somehow, however, he was able to get up.

Starfire, seeing that her friends could use some help, tried firing a barrage of starbolts at the villain, but he deflected them with a shield of light energy.

Light pulled out a large bazooka cannon and took aim at Raven. Seeing this, Beast Boy leapt forward, morphed into a crocodile and landed atop Dr. Light, knocking the cannon from his hands. The villain reached for something on his belt but was stopped by Raven who surrounded him in black energy.

The police, seeing it was their turn to do something; rushed in, cuffed Dr. Light, and put him into a prison bound van.

"All right! Bad guy caught, time for PIZZA" exclaimed Cyborg

"Glorious" called Starfire exuberantly. "This time we must get a pizza with mustard!"

"Dudes!" said Beast Boy "I was promised a tofu pizza when I won the 'drink-the-most-root-beer' contest!"

"Not if I get there first" said Cyborg, with a grin.

The two launched off for the pizza shop while Starfire, Raven and Robin walked, experiencing a rare moment of perfect mental synchronization, as all three rolled their eyes.

Raven had some time with her thoughts as she walked behind Robin and Starfire who were 'busy'.

Raven gazed up ahead at Cyborg and BB. "Why him?" she thought, continuing to look at the green shapeshifter.

Her serenity, however, was shattered as they reached the pizza shop.

"I won!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Cyborg sat in a huff. "Cheetahs are cheating" he said angrily

"You didn't say they were" said BB, attempting to rub his victory in the half robot's face.

The team entered the shop and sat down at their usual table on the balcony. The pizzas were brought shortly thereafter, as they were well known and such were there pizza preferences. One was tofu, another Canadian bacon and pineapple.

"Hey Raven" said Beast Boy picking up a piece of tofu pizza and holding it in front of Rae's face "You know you wanna try some" he drawled, waggling his eyebrows.

Raven took the piece of pizza and held it ,inverted, at arm's length. She stared at it a minute before plucking a piece of tofu off and eating it. Her eyes widened "It's...good" she said, surprised.

"Really?" asked BB, completely flabbergasted

"No" replied Raven in a blunt monotone.

In response to this, Beast Boy put on the face everyone makes when they have been comicly fooled.

After this little exchange, the Titans continued to eat their pizza in silence. The rest of the meal was basically uneventful.

"Raven..." said a voice in Raven's head as she picked up some of the other pizza.

"What the? Who are you?" asked Raven, quite shocked, but showing nothing of the sort on her face.

"That is not important, you must check the Aleirian Book..." the voice died away.

"Wait!" yelled Raven in her head "Why the Aleirian Book? What do I look for?" But the voice was gone. Raven put her attention on conuming her pizza as fast as possible, without looking suspiscious, so she could get back to the tower.

Finally finishing their meal, the Titans paid for their food and made their way back to the tower.

Each team member began to head for their rooms. Raven, being in the greatest hurry, rushed to hers. Upon arrival, she sealed the door behind her, bolting to the book shelf.

She searched through every book she could get her hands on, until she found the one she was looking for.

It was an old leather bound book, the words 'Aleirian Chronicles' pressed in black swooping script. Before Raven could open it, it burst from her grip and did so on its own, flipping to a particular page.

She gazed at the page. It read as so:

_In the ninth dimension on Urnan lives a legend of a terrible power, said to live deep in the mountains._

_This power, is said to be a mythical dragon. This dragon, whose name has never been discovered, was said to have created a gem of disastrous, destructive power._

_It supposedly, if used, opens a portal to the endless void that consumes all around it and throws them into eternal blackness. A spell is said to be the only means of reversing it's destruction. To cast this magic one must only say, "Orion Calzar Elcoume."_

_Beware, the actual effects have never been tested._

_The validity of this curse and it's bane rest ,for now, in legend._

Raven closed the book, attempting to absorb what she had read. She placed the book under her bed and went to sleep, only to fall into twisted dreams of portals and dark spells. These nightmares of course were nothing compared to the horrors that would soon come into play.

---

The next day reeked of false hope, the skys were sunny, but a storm was moving in and promising rain. Beast Boy and Cyborg naturally had been drawn into another meat vs. tofu battle.

"No way man!" yelled Cyborg "You're the only one who likes that stuff!"

"It's better than meat!" parried Beast Boy.

"Friends" said Starfire, attempting to stop the boys from fighting "Can we not simply cook both?"

"NO!" yelled BB and Cyborg simultaneously.

During all of this, Robin was sitting at the computer, attempting to find a criminal. To his secret pleasure, he soon got his wish, as the alarm sounded.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin, shouting his trademark battle cry.

The team rushed off to the city as it began to rain. Sheets of water gushed onto the T-car making navigation extremely difficult even with the car's advancements.

"Can't you go any faster?" asked Robin, becoming worried that they'd miss the villain.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but I can hardly see in this rain!" shouted Cyborg, nearly swerving his visibility was so low.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy as a shape appeared ahead of them.

Cyborg jammed the wheel to the side and the car screached to a halt just before colliding with the person.

Robin quickly exited the car to help but stopped at what he saw. The other Titans joined him and, except for Cyborg who didn't recognize the figure instantly, froze and gasped in near unison.

"Hey Robin, what gives?" asked Cyborg. Suddenly realizing who laid before them, he also froze.

Leaning against the car, at the brink of unconciousness was Slade. He was dressed differently, though. In place of Black on his costume was blue and in place of copper was white.

He leaned up and looked directly at Raven.

"You" He said weakly "You must help me"

With his energy drained he collapsed onto the ground.

"So now what?" asked Beast Boy, eyeing the form with a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

Robin sat there for a moment, struggling with his own concience. After a moment, he spoke "We bring him back to the tower"

**My first Major fic. I tried to be as detailed as I could be. Read and Review.**

**-mrbeans**


	2. Illusions: Discourse and Diversions

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc I: Illusions**

**Chapter 2: Discourse and Diversions**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**I am so sorry for all the spelling misktakes that were in here. This chapter has been run through spell check and should be alot better. **

Rain still pounded the city as the , now unconscious, Slade was brought to the medical bay. Raven stood outside the room looking through the window. What did he need ME to help him for? she asked herself.

Robin walked up, back from his room. "You look troubled" he said, making an attempt at caring.

"Why would he need my help?" she replied.

"We're still trying to find out." he replied

Cyborg left the med bay. "He want's to see you Raven".

Still troubled Raven walked into the white med bay, Slade was in one of the beds.

"You wanted to see me?" Raven asked, disguising her confusion with her normal monotone.

Slade leaned up and grabbed Raven's collar, pulling her close to him.

"Commit this to memory as I will not live long enough to say it again." he said "The army is coming. They are led by the lizard one but he is but a distraction. The dragon works for him." His eye widened on the last word.

Slade let go of Raven and lay back. "Wait" she asked almost franticly "Who's he? What Dragon?"

"You've met the Dragon" he said weekly.

"Malchior"

"Yes, be careful of him though. You have yet, thankfully, to encounter him"

Raven was about to ask him more but stopped. A small whirring noise was slowly becoming louder. She turned to the window as a man with a jet pack burst through the window. Raven pressed the alarm with her powers and turned to the attacker. He walked slowly into the light.

"Speedy?" said Raven with as much surprise as she would allow herself to show.

Speedy said nothing, just nocked an arrow and fired at Slade. Raven stopped it mid flight.

The rest of the Titans burst into the room and stopped when they saw Speedy.

The archer nocked another arrow but never got the chance to fire it. The second window shattered and Speedy fell over, dead.

No one said or did anything for a while. None of them could explain why someone who they thought was their ally had attempted to kill them and had then been sniped by a mysterious assassin.

-----

The next day brought no solace. It was still dark and it was still raining. Beast Boy and Cyborg had decided that they were going to play every video game known to man in one sitting. Robin and Starfire were doing who knows what.

Raven had returned to her books, attempting to find more information both on what she read and what the voice that had contacted her was. She found nothing else. There must be something else! she thought to herself. She slammed the book she had been reading shut unnessicarily loudly.

Almost to free her from her thoughts, the alarm rang once again.

Nothing could prepare Raven or any of the other Titans for what happened next.

-----

Malchior loved being devious. After all, it was what he did best. He slinked around his library, grabbing vials and flasks off the shelves. He dumped the contents of several into a large cauldron.

His moment of zen was disturbed when his holocommunicator, one of the few pieces he possessed (or needed). He picked up the small circle and a small hologram of his master appeared.

"I trust everything is almost ready, Malchior" he said.

"Yes" relied the dragon "she has read the book and I'm preparing the spell as we speak."

"Good, phase one is already complete, move on to phase two. Our triumph approaches"

The hologram faded. Malchior picked up the last ingredient, a small gem. He threw it across the room and into the cauldron, causing it to emit an explosion of green smoke. Taking advantage of the moment, the dragon decided to laugh rather maniacally.

----

The Titans had reached the source of the disturbance, a high-tech facility, but not the disturber.

"I'm tellin' ya' Robin there's no one here" said Cyborg.

"I agree with friend Cyborg, no one appears to be here" said Starfire.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps. The team turned.

"Follow the sound!" yelled Robin.

The Titans followed the footsteps to a large four story room that didn't appear to have anything in it. The only thing in the entire room was small gem, floating in the center.

Raven's eyes widened "We have to go...now" she said

"How come?" asked Beast Boy "It's just a rock"

As if purposely to contradict him, the gem shattered. Malchior, as if he had been compressed inside, burst forth.

"Didn't you get trapped in a book?" asked BB

The dragon said nothing, he simply held out his hand and sent a beam of energy at the floor.

"Yo!' yelled Cyborg mockingly "You missed!"

"Did you ever consider" said Malchior "That I may not have been aiming at you"

The patch of floor was suddenly sucked down, revealing the presence of a portal like vortex.

"Your world will now be sucked into oblivion" said Malchior, he looked at Raven "There is but one way to stop it"

He leapt into the air, rotated and then vanished in a burst of light with a smile.

"No" said Raven to herself "This is not happening"

Robin suddenly was whipped off the ground and flew into the vortex. Without giving another thought to logic she said one spell she hoped she'd never utter "Orion Calzar Elcoume" she yelled. The vortex stopped spinning and spat Robin back out. It flashed and then vanished.

The Robin it spat out was slightly different somehow. the yellow and green on his uniform was black.

"Dude" said Beast Boy "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" said Robin "We should get back to the tower"

The Titans left the building.

"So Robin?" asked Cyborg "What's with the new outfit?"

"It must of been the vortex" said Robin, making a very poor attempt at being evasive.

Cy decided not to say anything else. No one spoke until they reached the tower. Robin went off to the study.

"Does Robin seem kinda'...different?" said Beast Boy once Robin and Starfire had left.

"He did seem even more evasive then usual" said Cyborg. "What'd you think Raven?"

"There's something strange about him but I can't sense what" said Raven

The three titans went off to bed. Sinking into their troubled subconscious.

These mild nightmares were nothing compared to what lie ahead.

**Cool. Chapter II is already up.**

**If you find the first few chapters annoyingly cryptic and vague, that's what I'm going for.**

**The story after next chapter (that's chapter 4) the fic will break off into four separate stories that take place at the same time in Universe A (where the Titans are now).**

**This is why I have the fic divided into a quadrilogy, arcs, and chapters.**

**Enjoy,**

**-mrbeans **


	3. Illusions: Plots Perculiar

**Afterburn Part I**

**Arc 1: Illusions**

**Chapter 3: Plots Peculiar**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**Cool, 3 reviews for chapter two and 4 for #1! I'm gonna address them all because I forgot to last chapter.**

**-**

**Chapter 2 reviews**

**-**

**STJadeTebraa890- Ok...**

**Me- Whoever you are, thanks.**

**1- I'm continuing it right now.**

**2-So do I**

**3-Thank you**

**4- Not my thing, sorry.**

**5- Your wait is over.**

**Sailormarsfire93- Thanks.**

**-**

**Chapter 1 reviews**

**-**

**darkmagyk- thanks, It's really cryptic right now which is probably why (as far as I can tell) you don't like it as much as you would. Once Arc 1 is finished (this chapter is the last) it will become more clear. It did take four episodes to learn anything about Slade.**

**Phantom5656- Yes, negative Slade. We unfortunately won't hear from him again until 'Part II'**

**El Queso de Maliscioso- Thank you, this one is being run through spell check and being proofread so I hope it's better.**

**IGAF-kun: Thank you. I hope this chapter is considered good work as I'm trying to keep it up.**

---------- 

Robin had called a team meeting in the briefing room.

"How long have we had this?" asked Beast Boy, not sure whether to be mad at himself for not noticing or freaked out that it had just appeared.

"It's new" said Robin rather evasively. He had been acting odd all week, like an actor noticing he was slipping out of character.

Cyborg vividly recalled one event that had really brought Robin into the odd category.

-----------------

FLASHBACK

-----------------

Cyborg walked into the room extremely happy. It was waffle time. He danced merrily around the kitchen, humming his theme song as he got out various ingredients.

"Just a pinch of flour, a cup of baking powder" he said, reciting the recipe to himself.

He dumped a large number of items into a bowl, used a whisk built into his arm, and stirred the stuff so it flicked spots of batter everywhere.

Robin entered the room as Cyborg got out his trusty waffle iron.

"Hey Robin" said Cyborg from his almost disgustingly happy mood. "Want some waffles?"

"No" muttered Robin, not even making eye contact.

"Sure you do" denied Cy, happily plopping Robin onto a chair and handing him a plate of steaming cakes.

Robin took a single bite and picked up the plate threw it at the window; which shattered, and screamed "You call those waffles! That was disgusting!"

Cyborg looked as if Robin had shot him, a tear even streaked down his face. Robin suddenly snapped into a happy mood as if he had just regained his personality and said "I mean...Deliscious" he gave Cy a disturbingly Starfire-ish hug and skipped out of the room.

------------------------

END FLASHBACK

------------------------

Cyborg crossed his legs and squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of Robin insulting his precious waffles.

"Now, we recently got an anonymous letter saying that Control Freak is going to rob the Wisconsinite cheese factory." said Robin.

"Why would the Control Freak want to rob a factory of aged milk?" asked Starfire in her oh so Starfire-ish way.

"I...uh don't know" said Robin, beginning to sweat.

"Dude" said Beast Boy, oddly enough being the first to notice Robin's sweating "Are you ok?"

"I'M FINE!" yelled Robin pounding his fists down on the table "I mean...yes...I'm fine"

"Well that was weird" said Raven throwing a monotonous comment into the mix.

"As I was saying...We're going to the Wisconsinite factory to prevent the robbery." said Robin.

"Will we have to eat any cheese?" asked Cyborg feebly, recalling painful memories of constipation, evil cows and a bag of frozen peas.

"How soon can the T...thing...be ready?" said Robin

"You mean the T-Ship?" corrected Cy

"Yeah, yeah, that. How soon?"

Cyborg pulled out a key fob and pressed a button. With a grin he said "Now"

-------

The Wisconsinite Cheese factory could only be described as a tourist trap. People bustled around buying over priced tickets to see milk get turned into cheese. There was even a dairy themed theme park, featuring a curds and way too much fun kiddy park.

"So, why are we here with the fat people?" asked Raven who had decided there was nothing about the place she did not despise.

"We're looking for Control Freak" said Robin.

They walked around for a while, looking at the disturbing sites until closing. Once the lights went out they divided up and went to find Control Freak.

After hours of searching they rejoined each other.

"We did not find anyone" said Starfire.

"That's because you weren't looking for him. You were looking for me" said a voice behind them.

They all turned. Standing beneath the street light was Rorek, the wizard who had actually tried to slay Malchior.

Robin, in his usual reflex threw a bird-a-rang at him. Rorek simply phased through the ground and appeared behind Robin.

"All I can say is that someone around you is not what they seem"

"What do ya' mean that's all you can say?" asked Cyborg, attempting to interrogate him a bit before he left.

The wizard simply replied "You're being watched" and at that he vanished.

"What did he mean we were looking for him?...Robin!" said the team simultaneously .

But as if to prevent Robin from answering, their communicators rang.

Robin flipped his open. "We have 3 calls coming in at the same time. Beast Boy and Raven, you take the first; Cyborg and Starfire, you'll respond to the second; and I'll take the third." ordered Robin.

Everyone got into their vehicles. BB and Rae took the T-ship off to the 1st call, Cyborg and Starfire detached the T-car from the ship and drove off and Robin detached the R-cycle. Robin remained for a moment and pulled out a different, black communicator.

"The team's divided. You had better collect him before he meets someone there he shouldn't" he said

Malchior's voice was unmistakable on the other end "I will. What of that pathetic wizard Rorek? He's been trouble for me before"

"Once I reveal myself, the time disruption will come into effect and he will be trapped in his own dimension."

He closed the communicator and rode off.

**Ok, Arc I is finished! For any of you who looked at the pairings, you should discern that BB and Rae are gonna have some relationship stuff because they're paired with each other for this assignment. This does not apply to Cyborg and Starfire! That pairing scares the cheese coated popcorn out of me. Rob/Star will come into play in part II (separation).**

**_ATTENTION BB/Rae SHIPPERS!_ If you really don't want to read about cyborg and starfire (not a pairing just working together), though it will take from the story, skip to chapter 10 **

**For those who didn't figure it out yet, the story will now break off into the individual stories of the two groups and what "Robin" does while they're busy.**

**I also ran this through spell check and everything so it should be better for spelling and grammar errors.  
**

**Finally, for those of you who are being hateful of me because I'm being really cryptic you can relax now. The story is going to unfold more now so stop griping!  
**

**Review please!  
**

**----- **

**Trivia!**

**What TV show did the video game _Mace Racer II _appear on? (Hint: It's a Disney cartoon, a new one)**

**A) _Yin Yang Yo_**

**B) _Kim Possible_**

**C) _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_**

**_-----_  
**

**-mrbeans**


	4. Repercussions: Drivethrough Insanity

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Chapter 4: Drive through Insanity**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with homework and stuff.**

**El Queso de Maliscioso: I agree, I went back and ran chapter 2 through it too so that one should be better as well.**

**Allow me to remind all of you once more that this is NOT a Cy/Star fic!**

_Arc II: Repercussions_

_ The Story of Starfire & Cyborg_

The T-car blared down the highway.

"Didn't it seem weird to you that Robin got three simultaneous calls just as he was going to have to answer a question?" asked Cyborg.

"I do find this strange but has not Robin been acting odd all week?" said Starfire, equally confused.

Cy just let out a long sigh and turned his attention back to the road. They continued to drive for hours until they reached one of the oddest sights of their lives.

"I did not know that anything was capable of being so flat" said Starfire, starring out at the vast flat of Kansas.

Cyborg glanced at the GPS screen being displayed on his wrist "There's a town ten miles down the road. We should get there and then figure out where to go from there"

Starfire nodded in agreement and got back into the car. They drove into the small town passing the delapitated sign that read:

Cambell

Pop: 310

Cambell couldn't have fitted the stereotype of small town any more. It had a motel, a gas station, a cafe, and a small strip mall. It's most popular feature was the large nasalgic drive-through.

Cy drove up to the drive-through and did the most Cyborg-ish thing possible. "I'll have one of everything!" he declared to the small speaker and the disgruntled employee on the other end.

"And a cha-cha chicken sandwich" added Starfire

"And a cha-cha chicken sandwich" repeated Cy to the speaker.

"That will be six thousand nine hundred and fifty four dollars and eleven cents." said the worker.

"I'M A TEEN TITAN! THAT MUST COUNT FOR SOMETHING!" yelled Cyborg.

"Ok...superhero discount...that'll be six thousand nine hundred and fifty four dollars and **_ten_** cents"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH" screamed Cyborg, jumping out of the car and ripping the speaker out of the ground. 

He was about to take a bite when several alarms sounded and numerous black sedans appeared. People in black jumpsuits got out and drew their weapons.

"Put your hands up!" yelled one man with a megaphone

Starfire got out of the car to see what was going on "What is happening friend Cyborg?" she asked

"Ma'am" said another one of the men "We'll need you to get back in the car"

"But I must aid my friend" protested Star.

"Bring 'em in" said one with blue shoulder stripes.

Cyborg and Starfire were hit with darts and blacked out.

--------------------------------

Cyborg blinked in the bright light a he came to.

"Hello Cyborg" said a voice. Cy blinked again and everything came into focus. He was in a concrete room with a single stainless steel table and two chairs inside.

"Do you know why your here?" asked the interrogator in a very rhetorical way.

"I just went through a drive through" said Cyborg, still mildly drossy from before.

"Why did you attack a secure government facility? Who are you working for?"

"Who are you?" demanded Cyborg

"My name is Agent Pierce Thomson" said Pierce, whipping out a badge "I work for a part of the government called CRT"

"What's CRT?" asked Cyborg

"That's none of your concern. Now, why did you attack a secure government facility?" asked Thomson

"I don't know about any facility, i just wanted some food" said Cy.

Thomson took out a cell phone and hit a speed dial "He's not talking. Yes, right away sir." he closed the phone and looked at Cy "Come with me"

He was led into a large room.

"This is CRT headquarters" said Agent Thomson, walking briskly.

Cyborg was led to the man who appeared to be in charge.

"Hey Cy" said the man. His voice sounded familiar.

The man turned around and gave Cyborg a surprise that almost knocked him out cold again.

----------------------

Starfire awoke to the rhythmic beating of helicopter blades.

"Finally awake?" asked a man sitting in front of her. He looked like a secret service agent in a suit and sunglasses. The bulge of a hand gun on his hip.

"Who are you?" asked Starfire, quite confused "Where is my friend?"

"At a different location. My name is Agent John Wellington, I work for a governmental agency called CRT" he said

"What's that?" asked Star, unsure of whether this man was on her side or not.

"Crisis Response Team" replied Agent Wellington.

Starfire decided not to ask any more questions and sat quietly for the rest of the flight.

An hour and a half later, the chopper landed in the middle of CRT headquarters.

Star was lead out of the aircraft and down a hallway. Agent Wellington stayed behind a moment and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "The diversion worked. She thinks she's at a different installation then Cyborg."

He put away the radio and followed Star down the hall. She was led to a large office with windows overlooking what appeared to be the command center.

"The commander will be with you shortly" promised Agent Wellington in a very professional way and then left the room.

Starfire turned and looked out the window. "Where am I?" she asked no one.

I sorry, I know I left you in TWO cliffhangers. For those of you who want a visual of what CRT looks like, it's the same concrete and steel design as CTU (from 24).

**If your still confused about the arcs, each arc is the focus on one of the groups (save arc 1) so arc 3 will be the final portion of this part and will be what is happening to Beast Boy and Raven right now.**

**Please review!**

**-mrbeans**


	5. Repercussions: CRT

**Afterburn Part I**

**Arc II: Repercussions**

**Chapter 5: CRT**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**"Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me wanna' wag my tail, when it comes I wanna' wail 'MMMAAAAIIIILLLL!"**

**El Queso de Maliscioso:**

**1- Thanks**

**2- I try**

**3- You'll find out who it is in this chapter, I think that Cy and Star were done fairly well.**

**4- Once more, I try. I needed the most middle of nowhere place possible so...Kansas.**

**5- That's hard when you're trying to be cryptic.**

**Zaknafian: MUHAHAH I know, I know.**

The man who stood in front of Cyborg was very Cy-ish himself. He was tall, black, and his hair was shaved. He conveyed a strong sense of power in his black suit and tie.

"Who are you?" Cy asked the man inquisitively.

"My name is Elija Washington. I'm the head of field operations and assistant director of CRT." said Washington

"Wait. Assistant director? If you're not in charge, who is?" asked Cyborg, becoming even more confused.

Elija smiled and stepped to the side. Revealing the presence of a short woman who had been standing behind him.

"Hey Cy" said Terra "What's up?"

------------------------

Starfire stood in the glass office, starring out at the floor. She sighed deeply.

The door opened and Agent Wellington reentered. "Ma'am, the commander would like to see you now."

Star was lead out of the room down a hallway and down a flight of stairs.

At the bottom they paused for Agent Wellington to open the door with a key card and then walked up to a tall black man.

"Hello Starfire" he said politely "I'm assistant director Elija Washington"

"Where is my friend?" asked Star, unsure of whether or not to trust this man.

"Right this way" said Elija, gesturing for her to come with him, his manners unwavering.

Star was lead down yet another hallway too a door that read "Director Marcov". Star gasped as she was lead into the room.

Terra was sitting behind a black steel desk and Cyborg was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, looking very dazed.

"Terra! You have kidnapped us and brought us to the place of grayness and...!"

"Whoa! STAR!" said Terra moving her hands up and down to try to get Starfire calm. "I didn't kidnap you."

"THEN WHY ARE WE HERE? AND WHY IS FRIEND CYBORG HAVING THE DIZZIES AND..."

"Star, It's OK" said Cyborg, looking slightly less dizzy.

"But.." said Star.

"I need your guys's help." said Terra.

"First" said Cyborg, taking the helm of the S.S. Inquisitive from Starfire "How did you go from being Slade's apprentice, to trapped in stone, to being in charge of some secret government agency?!?!?"

Terra took a deep breath before speaking "You remember a few months ago when BB went around telling everyone I had returned?"

The two Titans nodded.

"Well, after I came back I found out that my powers were gone."

"Then why did you pretend not to know BB?" asked Cy

"You have to understand, my powers never worked the ways yours did. Yours worked and you used them for good and everyone loved you. I didn't have that control so I was, needless to say, less than popular. When I discovered that I no longer had my powers I had a chance at that normal life I never had. BB was a way back to the life I had before that, and I just wanted the normal one."

"A few months after I started 'anew' I got a call from some guy named Jack. I was brought in to CRT and was offered the position of Director, most likely because I had been a good guy for a short period of time."

She leaned back in her chair and took several more deep breaths.

"Ok, so what is this CRT place anyway?" said Cyborg, trying to get as much info as possible.

"CRT stands for Crisis Response Team" said Terra "When the government has a problem that can't attract attention, no offense but you guys tend to do that, we're sent in to deal with it."

"So you're like the Troopers of Tokyo?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, only covert" said Terra.

"So, one last question." said Cy "Why are we here?"

Terra smiled, obviously glad she didn't have to delve in farther into her past. "Do you know this man?" she asked, bringing up several pictures of Control Freak on a projection screen behind her.

"You need help to defeat Control Freak!" exclaimed Cyborg, bursting into laughter.

"We need help because he has help" she said

"Help from who? DR. LIGHT?!?!" said Cyborg continuing his torrent of histarical laughter.

"No" said Terra, laughing herself until she brought up the picture of his help.

A large photo of a man, gun raised appeared on the screen, obviously taken just before he shot out the camera.

Neither Starfire or Cyborg recognized the man at first.

Starfire was first to realize, her eyes widened.

Starring at the screen in brilliant hi-def, was Blackout.

"It seems our old friend Blackout has gotten his hands on a prototype weapon of some kind." said Terra "We need your help to stop it."

"Why us? The whole team would be far better than just us" said Cyborg.

"You were the only two available and we need you guys in particular.

"Why?" asked Starfire

Terra brought up more photos of both villains. "Do you remember when Control Freak built a machine to transport him into television?"

"Yeah" replied Cyborg

"We think he's done it again"

"Then why is he working for Blackout and why does Blackout need a doomsday device?"

"We think Blackout's trying to use his device from television where he can have unchallenged access to people's homes."

"What must we do?" asked Star.

"We need you to to capture Control Freak and bring him back here so we can find out what Blackout's up to" said Elija.

"So" said Terra, crossing her arms "Will you do it?"

Cy looked at Star and then said "When do we leave?"

**Phew, another chapter up! For the NO ONE who participated in my trivia last time...**

**Mace Racer II was a video game from**

**A) _Yin Yang Yo_**

**For this time:**

**What was the name of John Malcovich's character in _Johnny English_?**

**-mrbeans**


	6. Repercussions: Control Freaked Out

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc II: Repercussions**

**Chapter 6: Control Freaked Out**

**Rated: T**

**By: mrbeans**

**STJadeTebraa890: umm...thanks...i think...**

**Blueyedgirl: I intend to**

**El Queso de Maliscioso:**

**1- Thats what I was going for**

**2- I'm trying**

**3- That's good to hear**

**4- Ok, Ok**

**5- five to six, maybe seven chapters. (including this one)  
**

Cyborg and Starfire were led down yet another hall way to a long room. A long white platform ran along the floor in the middle. Several studio lights illuminated the platform.

"That white strip is called the run way." explained Elija, pointing to the platform. "We use it for what you're about to see." He gestured to a group of men in lab coats who scrambled to their stations, twisting knobs and pushing buttons.

"It will take a second for us to build up a charge to power the machine" he continued pointing to a huge cannon like object that was aimed at the runway. A woman in a lab coat gave Elija the thumbs up and the machine started up with a low whir.

"What does this thing of noisiness do?" asked Starfire, gazing in a perplexed matter at the complex machinery.

Washington recalled the machine's complexity, and the problems that accompanied it, vividly. They had had numerous problems from the cannon doing nothing but throw people back across the room, to having people sent into alternate realities and other dimensions. Washington had been tasked to deal with the more perplexing problems like: every time the laser was fired on tuesday the circuits backfired and the computer locked down. An alarm sounded during this that could only be turned off from the computer, which had barred itself from being used.

"This is our version of the technology Control Freak used when he put himself into television." explained Elija, putting the thoughts of the still extensive list of glitches from his mind.

A man in a lab coat and tie walked up. He was young, thin and had vivid red hair.

"Ahh" said Elija "This is our lead engineer, John Schubert"

Schubert didn't shake hands, he just nodded as Elija introduced Cyborg and Starfire, twirling a jump drive on a lanyard in his hands.

"Nice USB" said Cyborg, pointing to the jump drive Schubert was holding. "How big is it?"

"256" he said

"Megabytes?"

"Gigabytes"

Cyborg looked surprised for a second but then suppressed it as if determined to not be out-teched.

"So" he said, looking around at the vast computers "nice computer you've got here. What are you running?"

"A custom designed version of Macintosh OS X running on eighty terabytes of hard disk memory at 75 ghrz.." replied Schubert

"Mine's 78" said Cyborg.

"OK!" said Elija, attempting to prevent any conflict "We have a job to do"

"Yes" said John, clearing his thought "The machine will transport you into the TV universe, from there it's up to you." he turned to Elija "Are you going with them, Agent Washington?"

"Yes" said Elija, he turned to Star "Starfire, you'll go with Agent Brown" a woman with a badge walked up to Star "to get ready. She'll give you anything you need." He turned to Cy "Cyborg, you'll come with me to the armory."

-----------

Cyborg stood in the armory, grabbing various gadgets from steel hooks on the wall. Elija walked out of one of the changing rooms, wearing a black pants, a black shirt, and a utility belt.

"Almost ready?" he asked grabbing a sub-machine gun off the wall and checking the clip.

"Completely ready" said Cyborg, putting heat ray into one of his compartments.

"Good" said Elija, slamming the clip back into the gun and taking two hand guns and some ammo off the shelf, putting the weapons in his pocket, slipping the ammo onto his belt. He walked out the door, back to the runway.

---------

Starfire was waiting when they got there.

"All right people, it's show time!" yelled Elija, addressing all the scrambling technicians. He walked out onto the runway; Star and Cy followed.

There was a brilliant flash of light and they were standing in a dojo.

"Where are we?" asked Starfire, looking around at the various Japanese weapons around the room.

"A show called Ninja Invasion." said Elija

"How did you know this?" asked Starfire turning to Elija.

"It's right here" he said, pointing to the TV guide in his hand "It's very informative"

They were interrupted as several ninjas burst through the delicate paper walls of the dojo, pulling weapons off of the racks.

"Remember!" shouted Elija "They're not real so don't hold back!" He opened fire and several bullets ripped through the nearest ninja.

Starfire flew up into the air and unleashed a rain of star-blots while Cy attached the heat ray to his sonic cannon and began to vaporize near by enemies. The ninjas put up a fight, brandishing their weapons.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Starfire and Cyborg simultaneously as a ninja with a staff leapt at Elija.

Washington whirled around and grabbed the staff, holding the ninja on the other end in mid air. "Oh yeah" he said flinging the ninja into a column and retaining the staff. "Catch!" he yelled tossing it to Cy.

Cyborg grabbed the staff like a javelin and threw it at the last ninja. It hit him and he collapsed.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cyborg rhetorically.

While Cyborg and Elija were deciding what to do, Starfire walked over to on of the unconscious ninjas and pulled a remote off one's belt.

"Friends!" she exclaimed, waving the remote above her head "I have found something!"

Cy and elija walked over.

"Push a button" said Cy.

Starfire pushed the button and the world around them fizzled and changed as they went up a channel.

-------------------------

Blackout sat behind the wheel of a BMW 3 series convertible, blaring down a Los Angeles highway.

"Why are we here and what is this place?" said Control Freak from the passenger seat. He clicked his remote "And why doesn't my remote work?"

"We need to get something here, we're in a television show called 24, and your remote doesn't work because that technology doesn't exist in this universe." said Blackout coldly, never looking away from the road. He turned onto a side road. Pulled a handgun out of the center compartment. They came to a stop in front of a high rise.

"Stay here" he said and got out of the car.

"But I wanna' come!" protested Control Freak in a very childish fashion

"Fine" said Blackout "Stay close to me and don't touch anything"

He walked into the building. Blackout's trench coat whipped through the revolving door as he strode up to the security desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the guard groggily

"Yes" said Blackout pulling a large shotgun out of his coat and pointing it at the guard "You can first pull your hand away from the silent alarm and put your hands on your head." The guard obeyed "Now take us to vault 17, box 21457883"

The guard walked up to the elevator, shotgun at his back and swiped his security card to call the elevator. It came almost instantly.

"What floor?" asked the guard, obviously frightened.

Blackout rolled his eyes "Wonderful, you don't know. Floor 26 you incompetent"

The elevator came to a halt and they got out. Blackout walked the guard down the modern steel and glass hallway to a vault door at the end.

"Open it" demanded Blackout, pressing the gun a little bit harder against the guard.

The security guard punched several numbers into a keypad and the door opened.

Blackout relaxed the shotgun and pointed (his finger) at Control Freak. "Watch him" he pointed to the guard.

The guard looked at Control Freak who waved dumbly.

Blackout strode up to one of the safety deposit boxes and removed something from it. He turned to Control Freak. "We've got it"

---------------

The world rematerialised into some sort of tool show.

"I doubt he's here" said Elija, gesturing to Starfire "lets go to the next channel"

"Wait" said Cyborg "Can't we watch just a little bit?"

"OK" said Elija, making a mildly suspicious look.

Music began to play and a portly black man in a tan apron and a tool belt walked out on stage.

"Hello" he said, his voice deep and resonating. "And welcome to ..." he trailed off as his eyes fell on Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg" said Star "Who is he?"

Cyborg stood there slack jawed as he answered, flabbergasted, "That's my dad"

**  
Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like the new chapter. As I said five more chapters left with Cyborg and Starfire then we go to BB/Rae. I have a big cliffhanger coming in two chapters so be ready.**

**Trivia answer: Pascal Savage  
**

**I am discontinuing trivia as no one does it.**

**happy reading, **

**-mrbeans**


	7. Repercussions: Dad's Tale

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc II****: Repercussions  
**

**Chapter 8: Dad's Tale**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: M for language and some graphic violence.**

**El Queso de Maliscioso: **

**1- yay!  
**

**2- You'll see, oh, you will see...  
**

**3- So all black people are automaticly related to Cy? Is THAT what you're saying? Huh:)  
**

**4- I will consider those...for the next chapter  
**

**5- Thank you  
**

**Blueyedgirl: Thanks, from what people have told me this was my best chapter yet. i didn't expect that when I wrote it. Keep reviewing please.**

**For any of my readers who noticed that my fic jumped up to M, it's for this chapter, the next one, and a few later on. This one because of some of the shows they enter.**

Cyborg, Starfire, and Elija had been sent to the green room to wait. They all sat on an old, red couch.

Cyborg's dad walked into the room, removing his apron.

"You must be Starfire" he said, briefly giving Star's hand a firm shake "My name is Dennis Stone". "I don't believe we've met" he said to Elija.

"No but all will soon be explained" said Elija

"Yes" said Cyborg, hints of anger in his voice "Everything will soon be explained"

"I didn't want to leave!" said Dennis, quickly resorting to shouting "You have no idea what happened!"

"Then what did happen Dad! Enlighten us!" yelled Cyborg back.

Dennis fell back into a chair. He ran his fingers over his shaved head and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Are you really sure you want to know Victor?" he asked

"Positive" said Cy, large traces of resentment in his voice now.

"Here goes..." he said

----------------------------

Dennis walked down the street to the convenient store to buy some candles for Victor's 6th birthday cake. The small child and his mother were waiting at the table at home for him to return.

"Hello Martin" he said cheerfully to the manager as he walked in.

"Hey Dennis" said Martin "What can I help you find today?"

"Candles. It's Victor's 6th birthday today. And also" he lowered his voice "Is my package here yet?"

"Yes, I'll go get it. Candles are in isle 3"

Dennis walked down the isle and grabbed a package of birthday candles from the shelf before heading back to the front.

After a few minutes Martin came back out holding a metal briefcase.

"Thank you Martin. Put the candles on my tab" he said as he exited the store.

"Will do" said Martin.

Dennis got back into his car and drove home.

----------------------------

"I remember when you brought that home" said Cyborg "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Believe me, more than you know" said Dennis

----------------------------

Dennis, looking about 7 years older, turned down an alley.

A man in a trench coat walked out of the shadows "You owe me a hell of a lot of money. Do you have it?" he asked

"No but.." Dennis was cut off as another man came out of the shadows and grabbed him, shoving a handkerchief in his mouth.

"No but's" he said "Take him away."

----------------------------

"And then what?" asked Elija, becoming as curious as he would allow himself to be.

"They let me go after holding me for two years to work off their debt" said Dennis

"Then why didn't you come home then?" asked Cyborg.

"I didn't want to face you and your mother" said Dennis, bowing his head.

"And you felt you made up for it how?"

"I built you the tower and.."

"You built me a building. I didn't need that place! I needed you to be there!" yelled Cyborg, a vein in the human side of his face pulsing. "You weren't there when I was lonely, when I went to school, you weren't even there when I had my accident!" he roared, pointing to the cybernetic half of his head.

There was a knock at the door before anyone could say anything else and a young woman burst in. "Dennis! We've got a big problem" she was cut off as a silenced gun shot went off. She collapsed to the floor revealing the shooter.

"To right you do" said Blackout with a very sadistic smile and lowering his gun.

Elija whipped out one of his pistols and trained it on Blackout, Cyborg activated his sonic cannon, and Starfire's eyes glowed green as star-bolts surrounded her hands.

"Ooh" said Blackout being sarcastically ignorant "What do I do now? Oh yes" he did a summer sault through the air and landed behind Starfire, grabbing her with one arm and pressing barrel of his gun against the bottom of her jaw.

"First" he said to Elija "I would ask you to lower the gun but you won't do that" he placed his hand firmly on Star's shoulder and pressed the gun against her neck, moving her to his side. "Take your best shot"

Elija pulled the trigger and the gun clinked, out of ammo. "I do think of these things" he said, holding out a PDA playing footage of their battle with the ninjas. "You fired all 30 rounds but forgot to check them. Moving on, Cyborg, play a 10.789 Ghrz tone"

"Why?" asked Cyborg "Because it will disable your sonic cannon for about 20 minutes"

Cyborg hesitated.

Blackout pressed the gun harder against Star's neck "Do it"

There was a high pitched frequency and Cyborg tried to fire, nothing happened.

"And finally dear, would you be so kind as to relax with the star-bolt thing. I have a nerve response time of .05 seconds. It takes 1.5 to send and Star bolt at me. I can fire this gun in 1 second so by the time you fling that bolt at me I will have already fired and moved to dodge"

Starfire's eyes returned to normal and her hands fell to her sides.

"Now Dennis" continued Blackout.

Wait interrupted Cyborg "You know my Dad?"

"No, but he has something I want" he said "Now Dennis, give me the transmitter"

"Don't do it Mr. Stone" said Elija

"Do it, or you will be responsible for the death of one of your son's teammates. Needless to say your relations with him are bad enough"

Dennis reached into his pocket and pulled out of small device.

"Put it on the floor and kick it over" instructed Blackout

Dennis did exactly that.

"Thank you" said Blackout. He then pushed Starfire forward and snapped his fingers. There was a burst of multi colored sparked and a portal appeared behind him. He stepped through the portal and it began to close. They all jumped through just before it closed.

When they emerged Blackout was nowhere to be found.

"What place is this?" asked Starfire gazing around at the hilly landscape.

"Oh no" said Elija, looking ready to soil himself from fear "Not here, not here, not here, not here, not here" he repeated over and over again.

"Where's here?" asked Cyborg, becoming concerned.

"They're here, they're here, they're here, they're here" he said, his eyes darting around as if looking out for something.

"Heh-woah" said a creature, coming over one of the hills. It's entire body, save it's flesh colored face was red. A single antenna that curled into a circle was atop it's head.

Elija stared at it a moment then opened his mouth and screamed.

**Oh yeah, they just ended up where you think they ended up.**

**Enjoy, my next chapter will be out very soon.**

**-mrbeans  
**


	8. Repercussions: Persuing the Unpersuible

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc II: Repercussions**

**Chapter VIII: Persuing the Unpersuible  
**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: M for some language**

**I would also like to credit El Queso de Maliscioso for some of the ideas in this and last chapter. **

**Mail Call:**

**El Queso de Maliscioso:**

**1- What can I say, I'm a nonconformist**

**2- I know! I already have!**

**3- Hey! Look up there you peanut riddled cheese ball!**

**4- Absolutly nothing (in english)**

**5- I did and I hope it worked. **

Dennis was first to awake. He sat up but immediately sat back down, his head throbbing. The others woke up a minute later. 

"What is bring this place?" asked Starfire. They seemed to be inside one of the hills, the entire structure was made of metal with green light cast upon upon it. There was a large machine in the center of the half sphere building that churned away and emitted a constant stream of purple smoke from one of its tubes.

"Hell" replied Elija, apparently still as unpleased as possible but over the horrific fear.

"What do we do now?" asked Dennis. Before anyone could answer, a slurping sound followed by a blue vacuum came around the corner. It was a blue cylinder with a black hose it used like a trunk. On top of its 'head' were two eyes.

"What's that!" exclaimed Cyborg at the vacuum thing.

"It's Nunu, and that means...oh no" explained Elija. All four creatures came around the bend, each one holding a bowl in its hand. "IT's GOOP TIME!!!"

The creatures filed up to the machine in the center of the room and filled their bowls with pink goop. Once their bowls were filled they began to dance; much to Elija's horror. The green one worked his way over to Elija and offered him the bowl.

"Get away from me you FREAK!" he yelled, slapping the bowl away.

The Teletubbie put its hands melodramatically on its face and gasped rather loudly. It then clapped its hands and Nunu picked him up with his trunk thing, held him over the sink, and activated the garbage disposal. Elija screamed for his life as he was slowly lowered towards the whirling blades.

Just as he was about to touch the disposal-o-doom, gun shots ripped through the air. Nunu threw Elija aside and activated a pair of machine guns.

Cyborg and Starfire burst free and began raining the now hiding Teletubbies.

"Who is shooting?" asked Dennis. His question was answered as Arnold Schwartzenegger burst through the door, mini-gun in hand.

"Teletubbies, you are mine!" he roared as he blew away the Teletubbies as they burst from their cover.

"Why is he here?" Cyborg asked/yelled as they ran over the hills, away from the Teletubbies.

"There's a showing of The Terminator on channel 97" said Elija referring to his trusty TV guide.

"What do we do now, friends?" asked Starfire.

"We go into channel 487" said Dennis.

"How do you know this?"

"The swirling portal behind us." said Elija, pointing to exactly that.

Without another thought, they walked through the portal and into channel 487.

The world around them was dark and goth-like. Castles, graveyards, and flying bats dotted the landscape.

"Where are we now?" asked Cyborg "This looks like when BB and me got stuck in Raven's mind"

"Yes, what is being on the channel 487?" inquired Starfire.

"Griff the magical vampire killer" said a voice behind them. The group simultaneously turned as Blackout was silhouetted by a flash of lightning.

Starfire's hands glowed green. "You will surrender and stop your wickedness immediately!" she demanded.

"That was very good and I would consider it if it weren't for..." he was cut off as two people, immersed in battle began fighting in-between them. "for that"

The pair of fighters were apparently Griff and a vampire. They rolled on the ground, griff sent the vampire flying with a magical blast but it absorbed it with its cloak.

"Now" continued Blackout "I must go as they will soon be finished" he gestured to Griff and the vampire.

"Fire Arrow!" yelled Griff as he pulled out a bow from nowhere and shot the flaming projectile. It hit the vampire who proceeded to melodramatically combust.

Griff got up and noticed Dennis, Starfire, Cyborg, and Elija. "Hello! Have you come to help me in the epic struggle against THE VAMPIRE MENICE!!!" he boomed, making a series of spastic motions.

"Uhhh...no" said Cyborg

"But you must help! For only in the great numbers can we defeat THE VAMPIRE MENaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" he said as a bullet hit him in the back.

From the battlement of a nearby castle, Blackout threw back the bolt of his sniper rifle to eject the empty shell. "So annoying" he said looking down at Griff as he got back up.

"How did the man of the vampire slaying survive the being shot?" asked Starfire as Griff got up.

"It's television" explained Elija "The hero can't die"

"Come!" said Griff "You must aid me in my eternal battle against the..."

"Lets leave now" said Dennis. Everyone agreed and made their way towards the castle.

--------------------------

"Is it ready yet!?!" boomed Blackout as he came down the tower stairs into the lab Control Freak had set up.

"I, Control Freak, have toiled for hours, spending blood, sweat, and tears on my greatest creation yet!" said Control Freak, not missing an opportunity to ramble.

"Just tell me if its done!" demanded Blackout

"Yeah, its done" said Control Freak.

"Good. Now, some of the Titans are coming so go get that laser sword thingy, the...uhm"

"Hyperactive pure energy light sword?"

"Yes, that"

Control Freak ran off to get his energy sword and returned a minute later just as Cyborg, Starfire, Elija, and Dennis burst into the dungeon.

"Your evil plan is over Blackout!" shouted Elija in a very Mace Windu like way "By the authority of the Crisis Response Team, I hear-by put you under arrest!"

"Is that so?" said Blackout "Control Freak, attack!"

Control Freak activated the laser sword and leapt at the group, landing in the middle. He raised the quad-bladed weapon and Cyborg hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Big surprise there" muttered Blackout, leaping up and grabbing the sword.

He whirled the laser sword around with masterful accuracy, reflecting Star's star-bolts, blocking attacks from Cyborg and Elija who had both grabbed spears from the wall.

"Dennis!" yelled Cyborg, struggling to parry Blackout's attack "Turn off the machine!"

Dennis ran past the battle at surprising speed and up to the counsel for Control Freak's machine.

Blackout was beginning to tire from fighting three people at once. He failed to parry one of Cyborg's attacks which struck him in the side. Elija gave him a kick in the gut as he stumbled and Starfire sent her eye beams at him.

Blackout was blown into the opposite wall. He got up quickly as the three heroes ran towards him and turned down a hallway. Elija was first to reach the hallway, gun ready, as Blackout came to a dead end.

"Turn around **_NOW_**!" yelled Elija.

Blackout slowly turned around he was standing in a beam of light so the spasms he was having were clearly visible. He began to twitch violently, try to stop and failed, reverting to spasming again. He collapsed to the floor as the seizures worsened. Then, without warning, the twitches stopped. 

"Put you hands up and stand slowly" ordered Elija.

Blackout stood up; he was out of the beam of light so only his silhouette was visible.

"Come forward!"

He walked into the light and everyone gasped. Standing in the light was not Blackout, but Beast Boy.

**That's how its done!**

**-mrbeans**


	9. Repercussions: The Ravings of Beast Boy

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc II: Repercussions**

**Chapter IX: The Ravings of Beast Boy**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**El Queso de Maliscioso:**

**1- More detail? Comming right up.**

**2- Thank you, It's good to know other people don't like over-dramatic crap too!**

**3- "Aanold" was the most unexpected person to save them. The reason an unexpected person showed up is because I was going to kill off Elija but found I didn't have the heart to do so. I decideded to have them be rescued by some random movie star and the "Teletubbies! You are mine!" quote seemed funny. Originally it was going to be Jorgen von Strangle from the fairly odd parents but then I changed my mind.**

**4- Cy's dad's reason for being multi-demensional is simply what you said  
**

**5- But my cliffhanger was surprising none the less.**

**Blueyedgirl: Thank you, I glad you find it so interesting**

**FennecDaFox: Confusion is exactly what I was going for.**

"Why do I have the feeling that things just got a lot more interesting?" said Dennis as everyone else stared in shock.

After a few moments Elija was able to regain conscious thought and a grasp of the situation. "Hands up!" he ordered, snapping his rifle to attention "Interlock your fingers and put them on your head"

Beast Boy obeyed, getting down on his knees, a smile still on his face.

"Lets get out of here" said Elija, hand cuffing Beast Boy and leading everyone out of the castle.

---------------------------------

"Are you ready?" shouted Elija into his cell phone as they rushed for the slowly opening portal.

"Not so fast Titans" said an all to familiar voice as they were nearing the exit.

Control Freak stood behind them, laser sword in hand.

"Just run!" shouted Cyborg as they dashed for the portal.

Control Freak leapt through the air, landing the their way.

"Move from our way!" demanded Starfire.

"You guys go" said Dennis "I'll hold him off"

"But.." protested Cyborg

"I'm sorry" said Dennis "No go!" He rolled and grabbed the other laser sword off Control Freak's belt and activating it.

Starfire and Elija had thrown Beast Boy through and were half way through the portal. "Cyborg!" shouted Elija "We've got to go!" They gave a final heave and Cyborg fell through.

"Nooo!" he shouted as his last view of his father faded as the portal closed.

------------------------------

Malchoir was once again before his master. The image of Robin displayed on a large screen looked at Malchoir with a look of angst plastered on his face.

"Beast Boy's pathetic attempt has failed, you must handle this yourself" he said

"I have just the thing my master" said Malchior, walking over to a shelf and pulling out a vile of blue purple fluid.

"What is that?" asked Robin

"Imoxian Serum" said the Dragon. He swallowed the potion, vile and all and waited. There was a flash of green light and then, standing in Malchior's place was a tall dark man. He had black hair and a black shirt and pants.

"Excellent" said Robin with a particularly malicious smile.

------------------------------

Holding room 10 was known as the leech room. Not because it was inhabited by leeches but because it, along with the interrogator, Agent Jones, had the horrible habit of sucking all manner of happiness from its occupants.

Cyborg, Elija, Starfire, and Agent Jones stood in the observation room, staring at Beast Boy through one way glass.

"Has he talked yet?" asked Terra as she walked into the room, Elija and Agent Jones giving a small salute.

"No" replied Jones, pulling some clear fluid from a bottle into a syringe. "Just give me time. He'll break"

After an hour nothing had changed.

"Why were you impersonating Blackout?" asked Jones in his commanding interrogator voice.

Beast Boy said nothing.

"Are you working alone?"

"You already know that"

"With whom?"

He was once again silent.

Another agent walked into the observation room and up to Cyborg.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, your father is dead".

Cy looked deeply hurt for a moment but his sorrow soon became fury.

"I'm gonna' kill him!" he roared as he burst into the holding room.

He kicked Beast Boy's chair back and aimed his sonic cannon at him.

"Who are you working for?!" he demanded

"You wouldn't hurt me" said Beast Boy with a strong sense of confidence.

Cyborg fired two shots barely missing his head. "Would I? Now who!"

"Robin" was the only word that left Beast Boy's mouth.

"Agent Jones!" he yelled, apparently having an epiphany. "Did you get a DNA sample when you brought him in?"

"Yes" said Jones, sounding a bit confused.

"Put it one the screen."

Jones put the code up.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "That" he pointed to Beast Boy "Is not the real BB"

"What?" asked Terra.

"The code is flipped" said Cyborg "This is the alternate universe BB. It explains why Speedy attacked us"

"Yes" said Starfire, realizing as well "And why friend Robin has been acting so strange!"

"Robin!" yelled Cyborg "Terra! we have to get back to Jump City, Raven cast a freaky spell yesterday and that must of switched Robin! Which means the Robin in Jump City is evil!"

"I'll get a jet ready!" said Terra, running out of the room to prepare the aircraft.

"I'll go with you" said Elija.

They all ran back to the control room to return to Jump city. Little did they know that their troubles were just beginning. At that very moment a man had cleared security and entered CRT. He was tall, dark, and dressed entirely in black. He walked into the control room with a very malicious smile on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

**-  
**

**That's right folks. You have to wait till _Afterburn: Part III_ to find out what happens to Cyborg, Starfire, Elija, and the rest of the gang. Next chapter is on to Beast Boy and Raven. After that I'm going to realease either _16 Hours_ or _Blackout: The Beggining._ I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far and hope you will read the other installments too.**

**-mrbeans  
**


	10. Diversions: The Hotel

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc III: Diversions**

**Chapter X: The Hotel  
**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T for stylised action violence and mild sexual inuendo.**

**El Queso de Malisioso:**

**1- How did you manage to guess who it was?!?!?**

**2- I don't know why your confused either**

**3- I wsa unaware it was possible to get THAT bored.**

**4- Yes, lets go with that**

**5- jetih utong ale-sin-feih (Eliteish, my own personal language that's not just jibberish) whatd'ya make of that?**

**Blueyedgirl- Glad to hear you're confuzed! **

**STJadeTebraa890: Stop asking so many questions!**

**Now, I hope I have appheased the BB/Rae shippers here because I don't like to piss off shippers (save StarJadeKnight, just kidding) so, here is the long awaited Arc III of Afterburn Part I**

The T ship sputtered, strained, and whined before it ran completely out of gas. It crashed into the middle of a desert town smack in the middle of nowhere. Raven and Beast Boy got out of the T-Ship, a bit shaken, and stopped abruptly. Beast Boy because they had crashed almost 1500 miles from where he thought they had been flying; Raven because they were being held a shotgun point by what appeared to be the entire town. There were roughly thirty people. 

"Um...Hi?" said Raven unsure of whether to be angry or panicked.

"Shut up alien scum!" said one towns-person, heavily accenting the 'u' of 'scum'. He appeared to be the leader, he wore a rather disgusting suit, a tie that was probably not the same color as it had originally been, and a large faded sash that read 'mayor'.

Apparently Beast Boy thought they could be reasoned with "Um, It's ok, we're not aliens. We just need gas for our sh.." Raven elbowed him in the ribs "AIRPLANE!!" he plastered his face in a large but unsure grin as if to prove his good intentions.

The town apparently didn't buy it "So you're here to steal Earth's gas supplies are yeh'!" roared one woman from the crowd.

"No!" continued Beast Boy, his confidence undeterred "We're Teen Titans, super-heroes." he showed them a front page article with their picture.

"Hmm" said the leader "But that doesn't mean we have to trust you! While y'all are here, you follow our rules!"

Beast Boy was about to attempt further negotiation but Raven clapped her hand over his mouth and said "That'll work"

Raven and Beast Boy were led into a dilapidated Hotel called the "La Scheisse". Half the windows were boarded up, the shingles were falling off, and the once brilliant blue building was now yellowed with large white streaks of bird poop everywhere.

"What does that mean?" whispered Beast Boy, pointing to the hotel's sign.

"Not only did these guys mix German and French for their hotel" said Raven without looking at BB "They named it 'The Shit'"

BB began to snicker but abruptly stopped when they came to the reception desk.

Larry Wayne was not only the sheriff, but the owner of the hotel. He was a beefy man with a thick mustache. He fixed his hat, pulled up his holster belt, and stood up as the two people who were about to screw his life up entered the room.

Raven sized up Wayne as they walked up to him. Nothing could of painted him more as the sheriff if he tried. He had the cowboy hat, the boots, the belt. The only thing that set him apart from an 1800's town sheriff was the Glock laser gun in his holster in place of a revolver.

"So? Who the hell are these here folks?" asked Wayne, his voice covered in his southern 'sergeant' accent, as Raven and Beast Boy were led up to him.

He walked out from behind his desk, walking as though he expected to need to draw his gun at any point.

"These two aliens began the man who had led them to the hotel began.

Beast Boy cut him off "Dude! We're not aliens!" he blurted, beginning to become very annoyed with people calling him such.

Wayne leaned forward, sticking the tooth pick he had been chewing in his mustache like an afro comb. "Is that so? Well, let me tell you something." he leaned even farther so that his face was inches from Beast Boy's "I don't like you, and as long as you're in my town, you'll follow my rules. We square, dude?"

"Very" replied Beast Boy, his voice covered in more fear than syrup on Cyborg during his waffle fetish.

"Take em' to room...10" said Larry, smiling maliciously as he said the room number.

Room Ten was a bad as Wayne made it out to be. It was one room, in one corner was a rust covered bath tub which, as if for dramatic effect, leapt a possum who proceeded to leap out the closed window, shattering it, and landing on the ground, six stories down, with a rather nauseating crunch. The next corner was a dust, and cobweb, covered table and a lamp. The rest of the room was devoid of both furniture and sanitation. The only other object in the room was a fly magnetic, rusty toilet that, once more as if for dramatic effect, was placed in the middle of the room, completely unshielded from every pair of eyes in the room.

"Where's the tank?" asked Beast Boy, noticing the lack there of from the despicable toilet in the center of the room.

"Up there" said the 'guard'. He pointed to a dripping metal sphere, half invisible due to the ceiling. It was connected to the bowl portion by a crooked pipe that was apparently not sealed very well to the tank,

"Yuck" said Raven, in her characteristic monotone as a large chunk of crap fell from the fault seal and fell into the bowl, splashing very shitty water all over everyone but Raven, who blocked the 'shrapnel' with an energy shield.

"Sucks to be you" said Raven uncharacteristically with an even more uncharacteristic grin.

"Enjoy your stay" said the 'guard'. He shut the door and left Raven and Beast Boy standing rather dumb struck in the worst hotel room ever.  
Raven had gone back to the ship briefly to get some necessities; she got a book, extra clothes for both her and Beast Boy, a lamp, toilet paper, and soap, lots and lots of soap. She walked back in rather on edge, which was understandable as every towns-person acted like she was getting some supper weapon.

"You know that's disgusting right?" she asked Beast Boy, her gaze unaverted from her book, as she returned to the room.

Beast Boy, in one of his more stupid ideas had decided that the bath tub was safe for bathing.

"It's not so bad" he said, catching a bar of soap that Raven had thrown at him with her powers. "All you have to do is block out the rust and the random objects, and the cold"

"Where did you get bubble bath?" she asked, just noticing the foamy bubbles that were very plentiful in BB's tub.

"I didn't get any bubble bath" he said

"Then why are there bubbles?"

"I don't really know" he said, looking at the bubbles with a confused stare.

Raven raised the corner of her lip in disgust but made no other indication she was inches away from OCD-ing out. She opened her book, The Encyclopedia of Victorian Torture, and began to read until BB let out a high pitched scream and stood up like a rocket. Raven had been to surprised to surprises the urge to not look up and ended up looking at BB right between the legs. She tried blocking his groin from view but found this impossible (for reasons you know but this author will no state in a T rated fic). Instead she sent the book, cover facing out, at Beast Boy. The book nailed him right between the legs.

"Say it with me" said Raven "tow-el, towel" said Raven sarcastically.

"Will do" said Beast Boy, bending over, his voice raspy and distant, once more, for obvious reasons.

Beast Boy go dressed and walked up to the wall. "Hey" he said, his voiced recovered "I think there's some kind of pull down be here." He grabbed a ring near the top of the wall and pulled with all his weight. Mildly annoyed by his own failure, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the ring again. This time the whole wall came down. The room on the other side was the rough size of a broom closet and contained a single twin bed.

Raven turned to BB "You're sleeping on the floor."  
Raven had gone up to the roof to get some quiet. She sat in a lotus position and thought. That was until there was a resounding crash from her room. She teleported herself into the shabby excuse for living quarters and then wished she hadn't.

Beast Boy didn't know exactly how it had happened, he remembered the grunts and pushing and sounds that go hand-and-hand with pushing, on the toilet. All he had been trying to do was take a dump, he had. When he flushed the toilet though, things went down hill fast. The ceiling had creaked and given way and then the tank had fallen from it's lofty position.

Beast Boy was now standing in the middle of the room, the large spherical tank for the toilet trapping both him and the bowl.

Raven lifted the tank off of BB with her powers. She turned to go back to her meditation when there was a small clang.

Beast Boy heard it too, in fact he saw the object that caused it fall from up where the tank had been. He picked it up and examined it; it was a large crystal.

Raven had only one hobby, of which she told no one. She collected Azarthian artifacts and attempted to figure out how to unlock, and use their powers. They were fairly rare so it wasn't a very consuming hobby most of the time. There was the occasional magic rock on eBay, the talisman at the antique shop. All were enjoyed challenges for Raven, some of the objects were fairly self explaintiory so finding the proper spell was easy, such as the talisman of seduction, others, like the helm of valor, were more cryptic. The helm gave the wearer the power to control small fires. Raven's eyes glittered very slightly as she looked at the crystal.

"Beast Boy" she said "You may of just put us in a very powerful position".

**There, one uber long (for me) chapter. I hope you all liked it. Here's a recap of most of what's happened in case you forgot.**

**-Robin had been swiched with his evil alternate self who is working with Malchior the dragon to conquer the universe.**

**-Starfire and Cyborg have stumbled across a secret government agency called the Crisis Response Team, or CRT for short, led by Terra.**

**-Beast Boy's alternate self disguised himself as Blackout, put himself into television with the help of Control Freak, and was finnnaly captured by Elija, a CRT agent, and Starfire and Cyborg.**

**-Cyborg encountered his father who he made repremands with before sacrificing himself so they could get evil Beast Boy to CRT in a duel with Control Freak.**

**-Beast Boy confirmed that Robin had in fact been swiched with his evil self.**

**-Malchior had used a potion to disguise himself as a human so he could enter CRT when Arc II ended.**

**That's basically everything, once more, I hope you all enjoy Arc III and also read my other fic _Super Mario: Titans Trouble_.**

**Happy Reading, please review,**

**-mrbeans**

**PS: Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but I hope its legnth and wordy-ness pleases you. I can't make any promises on when I will release the next chapter so I won't. It might be a while.  
**


	11. Diversions: The Desert: Part I

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc III: Diversions**

**Chapter XI: The Desert: Part 1  
**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

**El Queso de Maliscioso:**

**1- I see that I got the finish-the-chapter jitters but you seem to be a, no offense, a detail fiend.**

**2- Hey, there's a fine line between inspired by and copying, I have not yet corrossed it.**

**3- So did I, making fun of red necks is a bit of a hobby of mine.**

**4- As I said, that was an unintentional subconcious thing.**

**5- Thank you, I was quite proud of that cliffy**

Raven twisted and turned during her dreams they were filled with thoughts of history. The history of the stone they had found to be exact. Its name was the Aquious, it had started and ended many of the wars in Azarath's times.

Raven's dream of her home faded into desert, she stood in the middle of a swirling sand tornado. She was unsure of what to make of such an odd dream, save over exposure to Beast Boy, until disembodied voice began to speak.

"To the common eye time moves as if directed through a series of pipes" it began "you and I know better. Time is a sand storm, it's path ever changing, it's course unpredictable. You have found that which will lead you to me. There are things at work that I have tried to rectify, I have failed. Take the stone and travel into the Desert, my problem bares a face you know. I can say no more, my thoughts are sealed, yours are not."

Raven sat bolt upright in bed everything in the hotel room was as it should be. "At least as it was" said Raven quietly to herself as she got out of bed and looked around at the nauseating room they had been forced to stay in.

Raven had made it a point not to step on the ground while they were in hilbilly-ville, merely thinking about what she had stepped in when they had gotten there made the only lamp in the room explode. Raven crossed her legs and began to levitate as she opened up her emergency kit.

Every Titan had their own emergency kits, the steel cases were designed by Cyborg and were engineered so that it contained exactly what each team member would specifically need. Naturally Raven's contained a teapot, some tea, a book, and a set of earplugs. Of course, each case also had a first aid kit, food, dehydrated water, and a locator beacon, save Cy, who also had a mechanic's box in his.

Rae pulled out the teapot, and the tea, casing them to hover in front of her. She brought out a lighter and held the button down with her powers. As if to clearly make her suffer, Sheriff Wayne burst through the door, quite literally, and walked in.

"Get up" he said as he lightly kicked Beast Boy in the ribs with one of his cowboy boots. BB groaned and awoke.

"So, you two say your some manner of super hero?" he asked, lighting a cigarette with the floating lighter.

"Yeah" said Raven as monotonously as possible, her gaze unaverted from her book.

"Nows your chance to prove it" said Wayne with a grin and a puff of his cigarette.

"How?" asked Beast Boy

"Well for starters your ship's been stolen." he said with a laugh as though someone had stolen a nickel from the tavern's tip jar.

"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed both Raven and Beast Boy at the same time.

"And" continued Wayne, clearly enjoying himself. "You owe the town $400 for your stay at the hotel. I suggest you prove yourselves worthy of investment" he snuffed out his cigarette beneath his foot and walked to the doorway. "By the way" he said, stopping briefly "If you turn out to really be super-heroes, then, you'll get all the gas you want. But if y'all are lying then" he paused for a moment while his hand hovered over his Glock "you don't want to know what will happen to y'all then"

"Uhhh...What now?" asked Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head.

Raven picked up the Aquious and put it in her kit. "Come on" she said as she put on a pair of Cyborg's patented 'Hov-o-power Sneaka's'. The wearer walked normally but hovered 3" above the ground as they did so, Cy used them to look taller at parties.

"Where are going?" said Beast Boy picking up his kit, which happened to be a back pack.

"The Desert" said Raven and they left the hotel and began what would soon become the worst hiking trip either had ever gone on.

* * *

The Desert was hot, grueling, and apparently hell bent on getting as much sand in Beast Boy's eyes, nose, and mouth as possible. Raven diverted the sandy wind with her powers, Beast Boy found that camels were not loved by the sand either.

"How much further!?!?" yelled Beast Boy, desperately trying to be heard over the roaring wind.

"How should I know?!" yelled Raven back.

"I thought you knew where we were going!?!?"

"Nope"

Beast Boy sighed heavily and trudged on.

After four hours of traveling through the snow, Beast Boy had had it. "THATS IT!" he shouted throwing his backpack to the ground. "I'm not going another step until you tell me where you're going! We've been walking for hours, I've got sand in my butt crack for crying out loud!!!" he stood there, huffing, had it not been 104 degrees out there would probably be steam coming off him.

Before Raven could concoct an answer, a large portion of the ground they were standing on vanished and they began to fall down a very long vertical tunnel. They fell for a good two minutes before they landed, rather hard, on the floor. They had ended up in an underground building made up of tan metal hallways that snaked around turning only at 90 degree angles, never bending.

In fact, the facility that Raven and Beast Boy had literally stumbled upon was miles of straight perfectly angled tunnels that stemmed form either the main control center, a large four story room about the rough area of five football fields melded into an octagon, or the silo. The Silo was the most fascinating part of the facility, a huge vertical tunnel that launched a high speed elevator that ran to all seven levels of the base and down to the facilities creator's private escape tunnel, some eight addition miles below them.

"Oh, hello there" said a man who was apparently there to great them. He was dressed in a pink Hawaiian shirt, kaki shorts, and his hair was blonde and spiked. All in all he could not of painted himself as gay more vividly. "You must be Beast Boy" he said, grabbing BBs hand and shaking it rather violently "hi. And you must be Raven" he did the same to Rae. "Oh this is just Fab-u-lous, you simply have to come with me, I made some roast duck and my boss is simply dying to meet you"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged disturbed looks before following the man down one of the tunnel/hallway things. They went through so much hallway they were unsure anyone could possibly remember where they were going. They stopped at a pair of doors on opposite side of the hallway from each-other.

"By the way, my name is Clarence. You can freshen up in these rooms, guys on the right, gals on the left, OK" he clapped his hands, smiled a rather large toothless smile, and left.

Beast Boy took his room and Raven took hers, while they freshened up Clarence delivered a preliminary report to his boss.

"Do they suspect who I am?" asked his boss

"Oh don't be silly" said Clarence "we've taken far too many steps for them to notice so quickly"

"Good" said the mysterious person, smiling slightly. "Proceed as ordered, it's dinner time"

**Cool another chapter already, review. **

**-mrbeans**


	12. Diversions: The Desert: Part II

**Afterburn: Part I**

**Arc III: Diversions**

**Chapter XII: The Desert: Part 2**

**By: mrbeans**

**Rated: T**

Beast Boy paceed up and down the room he had been given. Clarence had brought them to the dinning hall the evening and had served them dinner.

"Hows the duck?" Clarence had asked as the two Titans poked the meat, thouroghly confused. "Wait a second! I know why you won't eat it! I over cooked it, I knew it!" he exclaimed, throwing his dish towel to the floor and pouting.

"No, It's just that first you inprision us and now you're serving us duck." said Raven "By the way when do we get to meet this boss of yours?"

"My boss is all gloomy and simlply insists that their they remain all shadowy." Replied the minion. "Even though secret is sooooo dreery"

After dinner, Beast Boy and Raven had been brought to seperate rooms and bid good night. It had been a long time since Beast Boy had spent the night without a round of some video game, or at least a movie. He sat down on the bed and tried to think of something to do.

Across section 2A, Raven was having similar problems. For some reason she was having trouble meditating in the underground labrynth.

"It's just an animal burrow, nothing disracting, just a hole" she told herself to no avail. She got up, decided that attempting to meditate right now was about as easy as teaching Beast Boy calculus, got up, and went for a walk.

It was actually quite impressive how massive the base was, Raven passed several rooms, including one laybeled "The BOOM closet" which contained a large quantity of explosives. Rae kept walking, making several turns until she reached a large pit. There was a suspended bridge that led to a platform, suspended in mid-air by seemingly nothing.

Raven walked out onto the floating platform, and up to a half-circle counsole. As soon as she approached the pannels lit up with tons of holographic controls. The one that caught Raven's atttention was the large depressor swich, much like those from gold rush dynamite detonators. It glowed a green yellow and was apparently the primary activator for whatever the pannel did. The half demon approached the glowing array, _After all _she thought to herself _It's not like I have anything better to do._

Beast Boy had left his room insearch of something to do, how one place could be so boring was beyond him. He ran through the tunnels, quite at home in his prairie dog form. Beast Boy ran until he got to a large room, it was a huge pit with a floating platform and a bridge, it reminded him of level from a video game he had played last week but he couldn't remember what. After a minute of failing to remember, BB noticed Raven.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy from behind her.

Raven, startled by the sudden appearance of the green shape shifter, reeled back, depressing the depressor. The platform creaked once and then began to plumet at extrodinary speed.

"Um Raven?" asked BB, quite puzzled. But before he could put anymore thought into it, a circular section of floor beneath him divided into swirled quaters and then quickly retracted, causing Beast Boy to plummet down a small shaft. He landed roughly at the bottom, right at the feet of the person who had trapped him here.

* * *

Raven tried to regain her balance as the platform continued to free fall. She staggered against the speeding winds. Just as she regained control of her body against the wind, the platform came to a grinding halt at the bottom of the bit. 

The now ticked off telepath brushed herself off and began to walk down the hallway in front of her. It led straight to a smaller circular room with another counsole. the one had an actuall keyboard and bottons for a computer.

Raven pushed the power button and the screen lit up. It displayed a menu screen for something.

_Main Structural Drawings_

_-_

_System Functions_

_-_

_Operation: Shattered Hope_

_-_

_Inventory_

Naturally, Raven clicked 'Operation Shattered Hope'. The link brought up a computer simulation that layed out the operation. Very few things actually startled Raven, this was one of those few.

"I have to warn Beast Boy" she said, pulling out her communicator. "Come on, work" she said as the device failed to activate.

"You'll find that quite impossible" said Clarence who had just entered the room "Nifty little device called an EMP"

But as Raven turned to face the gay side kick, she got another surprise. Standing beside Clarence, dressed conservitivly in a black suit and tie, was none other than Cyborg.

**Sorry, that it took me so long to update with only an OK chapter, although betcha' didn't see that one comming.**

**-mrbeans**


	13. Diversions: Oh Snap!

**Afterburn: Part I  
**

**Arc III: Diversions  
**

**Chapter 13: Oh Snap!**

**Rated: T for Violence and mild language  
**

**By: mrbeans**

**STJadeTebraa890- As..interesting as that sounds, it's just evil Cy.**

**FennecDaFox- Yes! They found alternate Cyborg! You'll have to read the chapter.**

**El Queso de Malicioso- Um...thanks...I do pride myself on good suspense, priding yourself on many things is just a symptom of my ego. **

**I would also like to formally appologise for:**

**A) Taking so freaking long to update**

**B) Being overzealous with the suspense**

**I have decided to recocille these acts by saying this: The suspense is over! This is the chapter where Evil Cy's master plan is revealed and begans to unfold.**

Raven stumbled back, trying to take in what she had just seen.

"But how is that possible?" she asked, retaining most of her emotionless demeanor.

Cyborg chuckled to himself softy, interlocking his hands behind his back. "I'm disappointed Raven" he said, his words fitting to a villain though his voice was the same. "Just as there are five of you, there are five of us. As you have no doubt figured out, I'm not the Cyborg you know, my question to you is, do you know who I am"

"You're a mirror. No more than a clone of Cyborg with mirrored traits. It's too bad you inherited his sense of humor, too" replied Raven, glancing at Clarence.

Much to Raven's surprise Cyborg began to outright laugh. As he continued his maniacal cackle Beast Boy slowly rose up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" he asked before he noticed Cyborg and Clarence. It took a minute for the sight to occur to him, a look of shock spreading over his face as he came to terms with it. "CYBORG!?!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes" replied the evil half robot "But further introductions can wait. You two now know too much and..."

"Know about what?" squeaked Beast Boy, cutting him off.

"At least one of you knows too much"

"As enthralling as this conversation is, I think we have to be going" said Raven, and in a fraction of a second she grabbed a computer monitor with energy and hurled it at Clarence who was standing in front of Cyborg. Clarence dodged with astounding speed. Cyborg effortlessly destroyed the monitor with a blast from his arm cannon, but in the flash the occurred from the explosion, Beast Boy and Raven were gone.

"Damn It!" he roared, his face turning an almost comical shade a puce "Find them!"

Clarence dashed off down the hallway without even daring to question Cyborg for the time being.

-----

Raven tried to silence her breathing, running had never been her thing, as she held her hand over Beast Boy's mouth, hiding around a shadowy corner. "I know this is hard for you, but try to be quiet" she said as she removed her hand. BB opened his mouth to say something but was silence by one venomous look. She listened intently as Clarence came to the corridor they were hiding in, her heart pounding for what seemed like an eternity while the fruity sidekick stood at a junction before finally deciding to turn right, heading away from the two titans.

"Alright" said Beast Boy, releasing a huge breath now that their pursuer had passed. "Mind telling me what's up with Cyborg and what the heck he's doing with this underground lair thing?"

"First of all" said Raven, glancing around for any possible hiding villains "It's not the Cyborg you know"

"Well, Yeah! He's in a suit and all evil!"

"Glad you noticed and that's not what I mean. Do you know anything about alternate universes?"

"Of Course...sort of...not really...no"

"Alternate dimensions are mirrors of our own only flipped, people in our world who are good are evil, shaven people have rather stylish goatees, and Spam is not left over pig guts in a can"

"So this is like evil Cyborg from another planet?"

"Yeah...let's go with that"

"So what do we do about it?"

"First of all you're going to have to stop talking" said an all-to-familiar voice as Slade emerged from the shadows

-----

"Where can they be?" said Cyborg, smashing his hand down on the table and leaving a considerable dent.

"Perhaps we have to coerce them into coming to us" suggested Clarence, buckling the utility belt on the combat suit he had just changed into. "In fact" he added with a devious smile "I know exactly how"

-----

Beast Boy and Raven greeted Slade in a stereotypical fashion, Raven taking a fighting stance, and BB morphing into a goat.

"Attacking me would raise an alarm and I assure you that would be very..." he looked a Beast Boy "Baaaaaaaaaad"

Beast Boy reverted back to human form for what seemed to be for the sole purpose of adopting to most melodramatic look of shock. "Diiiiiiid...Slade just make a joke" he stuttered.

A small grin caressed the edge of Raven's lip for a brief second before she reached out with her powers and grabbed a large pot from the wall and brought it speeding to the ground, stopping it mere inches from the ground.

"No!" yelled Slade as loud as he would allow himself to be, lunging forward in a vain attempt to catch the porcelain projectile.

"Beast Boy" said Raven "Meet alternate Slade"

BB opened his mouth as if to say something witty or shocked, but before he could something grabbed his attention faster than the large billboard of Pamela Anderson on 3rd Street. A beaten and drained Cyborg came into view, this one wearing no custom made suit. This Cyborg looked awful, his arm was connected by a few cables and he looked as if he had just run a marathon with Cedric the Entertainer on his back.

"Cy!" yelled Beast Boy, running out to help him.

Slade turned to Raven "Is his carrier signal in this area?" he asked hurridly. Raven flipped open her communicator and gasped "No it...3000 miles from her..." then, she and Slade turned and yelled simultaneously "BEAST BOY! NO!"

But it was too late. Cyborg snapped his arm back into place as the exhaustion gave way to pure maniacal giddy.

"What the?!?!" exclaimed BB, but it was too late. He attempted to head the other way but nothing happened. Before he could react any more, Clarence came out of no where and KOed Beast Boy with a single karate chop to the throat. Cyborg took a shot at Raven and Slade but it was easily deflected with an aura shield from Raven.

"Get Beast Boy!" bellowed Slade, drawing his Bo-staff "I'll handle them"

Slade leapt into action, trying to land a hit on Clarence but the two were too fast for the other to hit. He broke off from Clarence only to dodge a punch from Cyborg and then went back to it. Raven rushed across the room and grabbed Beast Boy with a giant energy hand.

"I've got him. Let's go!" she yelled to Slade who back-flipped out of the fight and rushed after them.

"STOP THEM!" boomed Cyborg

Clarence reacted in an instant, hurling a large number of marble sized spheres at the three running heroes. The balls detonated in front of Slade, Beast Boy, and Raven, causing their path to burst into flames.

"You didn't think you'd get away so easy did you?" asked Clarence sarcastically.

A sound drew Slade's attention as his eye drifted to the side and then back before he grabbed BB and Raven and leapt onto the monorail tracks that moved things around the facility.

"Damn!" cursed Clarence as the train sped away with Raven, Slade, and Beast Boy on board.

"Well, get going after them!" yelled Cyborg

"No" said Clarence "They're heading right into it, not to an exit. Let them try and stop us now"

-------

"You can wake up now Beast Boy" said Raven, shaking the shape shifter who refused to regain consciousness.

Slade bent down and snapped his fingers very loudly in front of Beast Boy, causing him to wake suddenly and snap to attention.

"So why are you here?" asked Raven, looking at Slade.

"I expect you know that universes, when their natural balance is disrupted try to balance everything out, right?"

"Yes"

"Robin was taken against his will so I was sucked here to balance it out"

"Why..." began BB

"Because only people who go willingly can pass undisrupted" answered Raven "Now we just need to figure out how to stop Cyborg's plan"

"What is his plan anyway?" asked Beast Boy, standing up.

Raven and Slade pointed out the window into the cavernous room they had just begun to encircle.

BB's eyes widened as he walked up to the window and gazed into the 7 story tall silo. All he could muster was a feeble "Oh"

**OK, finally a new chapter, I hope you guys liked it. All I want to know is what questions you really want answered about the story line.**

**-mrbeans**


End file.
